CAPCOM & SHONENJUMP: BLEACH MAY CRY
by kiraoursaviour
Summary: Arkham has a devious plan to unleash hell on Earth. Dante and his friends try to stop him from activating a portal to unleash every demon known to man. But in doing so, they all are sucked in and end up in japan. Dante first meets Ichigo Kurosaki become
1. Chapter 1

CAPCOM & SHONEN JUMP

Chapter 1

"Get back here you bastard!" Dante was chasing after Arkham over roof tops along with Nero and Lady behind him. "Dam it, were never going to catch him." Complained Nero. "Never say never you never know some people might have a few tricks in store." Said Lady pointing to her rocket launcher strapped to her back. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." "I'm not going to let you go alnog with that plan Arkham!" Cried Dante increasing his speed. "Hah ha ha ha, you are such fools,You think you can stop me from unleashing hell on Earth? "Once I free the great demon Argosax the Chaos a new era will rise." "Dude, as if this planets not hell enough" quipped Nero. Arkham stopped above a sky scrapper eying a ware house; he nodded to a couple of people on the ground. They jumped up the building as Arkham leaped off the building. "I don't think s…." "Going somewhere little brother?" Dante froze and turned around slowly then crossed his arms and gave a humorous smirk. "It's been a while since we last met, where does the time go?" "Foolish brother, I can't allow you to go any further." Dante scratched his head and sighed. "I was hoping you'd say that, it's been how long since our last fight Vergil?"Asked Dante unsheathing his sword Rebellion. "So you choose death, very well." Vergil unsheathed his sword Yamato. Lady and Nero were watching from the side lines. "Come on he needs our help, let's go after Arkham." Announced Lady. "Right." Said Nero running with her, but then he is knocked off the building and lady stops to see a blond girl in a black corset blocking her path. "Girrr Trish, I should have known you would be with this scum." "Who said I'm working with him, I'm just tagging along for the ride." The two brothers crossed swords with brute force. CLANG…CLANGCLANG….CLANG. Dante leaped into the air and dove down aiming his sword at Vergil but he jumped backwards. "Hmph, honestly little brother you could at least put up a bit more of a fight." "Abit more, ooooh I'm just GETTING STARTED, HYAAAAA GAH!" Dante rushed towards vergil and before they knew it they were dealing heavy blows. "It's a pity, still wielding that old sword." "It may be old, but I have a few surprises to go along with it." Dante leaped once more into the air took out his two hand guns Evony and ivory and shot at Vergil. The bullets took no effect; instead Vergil kept deflecting them with his sword. "It's useless brother, a mere bullet can't harm a heir of Sparda; even you should know that." Dante double jumped and ended up behind Vergil. (IT'S NOW OR NEVER!) "HAAAAAAA..YA!" Dante struck Vergil in the back which caused him to be knocked down. Dante walked casually to Vergil aiming his gun. "Heh, looks like I win." Dante froze holding the gun with his finger on the trigger debating whether he should kill him. Finally after a few seconds of silence, he holstered his gun and walked away. "You're not going to kill me?" Vergil asked trying to get up. Dante stopped and spoke. "I'm not like that; you're not even worth killing." "And that is why your weak, you call yourself a heir of Sparda; you're a joke what makes you worthy of being blood if you can't even strike down your family?" Dante looked up and turned around. "It's not that I can't…It's I choose not to." "Heh heh heh he, why?" "Because…you're my brother…and the only family I got left. "Let's face it Vergil, were stuck with each other whether you like it or not." Dante walked off into the sun set.

Meanwhile, Lady was locked in mortal combat with Trish. Her fierce lightning fast, deadly attacks were too much for Lady; but she managed by jumping around. "Ha ha ha ha, is that the best you got just running your pathetic." Trish leaped into the air and emitted a wave of electricity through her hand and shot numerous bursts at Lady. Each burst that came at her, she rolled in different directions and jumped side to side. "You can't keep this up for long, eventually you'll grow tired." (She's right, I'm already at my limit and I don't know if I can out run her for long.) She looked at Nero, unconscious and useless. (Please Nero wake up.) "GAAAAAAAAAH!" Lady was hit in the stomach and she fell to the ground on her knees. "Gasp huf... Gasp... huf GYAAAH Dam you, dam you." "Aw, did I hurt you Ha ha ha ha ha. "Serves you right for letting your guard down." Trish walked up to Lady who was struggling to get to her weapon but Trish stomped on her hand with her high heels and kicked the weapon away from her. "Drop dead, huf…huf…huf…" "I have a better idea." She kicked Lady's side. "I'll put you out of YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Trish leaped into the air and charged up her electricity, everything went bright blue as currents of lightning emitted from her hands. Lady had a horror stuck face as she saw Trish looming over her. She closed her eyes tight awaiting the painful strike that was sure to finish her off. "SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR L…" "Haven't your parents ever taught you not to play with electricity?" Trish looked up and saw Dante sitting on a flag pole on the side of a building eating a slice of pizza. "Man Lady, I leave you two alone to get a quick slice and I find you trying to get yourself killed. "Ha ha ha ha, you really need help don't you?' "JUST STOP YAPPING AND HELP ME!" Lady yelled. "Oh all right, sheesh why do I always get stuck with the noisy ones?" Dante took out his gun and shot her but missed when Arkham appeared in front of Trish along with Vergil. "…" "It is time." Dante leaped from the pole and chased after them fallowed by Lady. They ended up in the ware house Arkham was looking at when Vergil knocked them both off the roof. "Couldn't afford a throw pillow for this joint?" "Dante, the portal." Dante turned around and saw two giant statues of… "Dad?" Dante gaped at the stones as the portal erupted between the hands of Sparda. Dante walked to the statue but Lady grabbed hold of his coat and pulled him back. He was resisting. "That bastard,THAT DAM BASTARD USING DAD AS A MEANS OF DESTRUCTION!" "DANTE MOVE ITS GOING TO OPEN!" "ILL KILL HIM!" Lady tried pulling him back but it was no use Dante still headed forth. "Isn't it marvelous, the future of a brand new era in the palm of my hands." Arkham was standing behind them. Dante and Lady turned around. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW VERGIL?" Dante yelled as Vergil emerged from behind Arkham. "TURNING OUR FATHER INTO THE VERY THING HE FOUGHT AGAINST?" Lady grabbed the rocket launcher that was pushed off the edge and happened to land in the ware house. "DANTE GET DOWN!" Dante looked behind him and ducked as a rocket flew past him and hit the portal, big mistake. The portal opened and erupted and sucked in every one. "NOW YOU ALL WILL WITNES THE DAWNING OF A NEW ERA, COME TO ME ARGOSAX!" Arkham yelled as everyone was sucked into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"GOOOOOODDDDDD MOOOOOOOUUUURRRRNNNNIIIIGGGG ICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOO, WHACK!" "What the hell, dad! Kicking your son in the face when he's sleeping again? That's getting old!" "you are getting good my son, looks like there's nothing left for me to teach you." Said Ichigo's dad with a face full of fist. "Get out please, it's Saturday and I want to sleep in some more." Said Ichigo Kurosaki pulling the covers back over his face. "Roger that son, "I'll be in the living room praising to your mother on how much of a successful son we raised." "Yeah you go do that TO THE PICTURE OF SOME ONE WHO IS DEAD AND SHOULD BE TAKEN DOWN ALREADY, Sheesh." Ichigo pulled the covers back over his face. After 10 minutes, Rukia busted out of his closet. "Ichigo!" Ichigo pulled off the covers and freaked out. "Rukia, what are you doing in my closet again?" "Never mind that, we have orders from the soul society." "Can't they take care of it?" "No, as a soul reaper it is our duty to act first in an area that we are close to!" "Sigh, Fine what do we have to do?" Rukia pulled out her PDA. "We are to investigate a site with strange activity happening, it seems an unidentified presence is pushing between the hallow realm and the realm of the living. " "Whatever just give me some time to change will ya?" Asked Ichigo slumping out of bed pulling his shirt off. "NO TIME FOR THAT NOW!" Cried Rukia knocking him in the chest with a strange glove. As Rukia did this, Ichigo immediately came out of his body and landed on the floor. "Oww, seriously can't you come up with something a little less painful to turn me into a soul reaper?" asked Ichigo rubbing the back of his head. "I'll take you to the Urahara shop some time, but in the meantime." Rukia said shoving Ichigo out his window. Not a moment latter, Rukia and Ichigo were rushing to the designated site where they were sure to run into something with immense power. (Unidentified huh, how can it be something stronger than hallows and even Aizen?) Ichigo thought as he leaped 6 feet into the air. He was half way there when all of a sudden he saw a weird vortex opening up in the sky. "!" "That's our guy; keep your guard up Ichigo!" Announced Rukia in a fighting stance. Ichigo nodded and kept his eye fixed on the vortex. (Come on you son of a bitch, show me what you got.) Ichigo thought forming a smirk. The vortex opened and erupted then after 5 seconds of silence, two people fell out of it.

...

Dante and Lady fell face first onto the dirt. "Dam it, this falling thing is already starting to get annoying; you ok Lady?" Asked Dante brushing himself off. Lady was struggling to get up but failed. Huf…huf…huf…huf, no my wound is beginning to worsen; I guess earlier I went into shock now that that's worn off…. I can feel the…. pain even m…." Lady said slipping in to unconsciousness. "Lady, LADY, dam it." Dante took off his jacket and covered Lady with it. "This is an odd place for a demonic world, almost looks….peaceful." Said Dante examining his surroundings. (Come to think of it, demonic realms are not supposed to have slides, swings, and other playground equipment.) Thought Dante walking around. "BACKUDO NUMBER 6, SPLIT FIRE CRACK!" "!" Dante heard a battle cry of some sort and leaped behind a boulder and drew out his guns. (Under attack already?) He took a deep breath in and out then peeked behind the rock and was amazed at what he saw. He saw two kids wielding swords dressed in black robes of some sort. There was a boy with orange hair and a girl with black hair. "Alright, come out of hiding and fight like a man you coward!" The girl cried. Dante thought. (They're just kids, I can't hurt kids and why are they carrying weapons at their age?) "If you're not coming out, then Ichigo will flush you out!" She nodded to him. "HAAAAAAAAAA, BANKI ZANGETSU!" Another battle cry, but this time Dante couldn't understand what he said. (What's a Zangetsu or a bon..ky?) Dante peeked from behind the rock and was amazed at what he saw. He saw the orange hair kid and his rather oversized sword. He slashed the ground with it and an ear splitting crack from the impact Split the ground in two revealing a mile deep canyon being formed as a blast of energy came right for Dante. (Shit, they knew I was here?) He thought. (Might as well confront them then.) He stood up as the rock was split in half and waited for the dust and ruble to clear then walked casually.

…

"BANKI ZANGETSU!" Ichigo slashed the ground with his Zan Pakuto and emitted a blast of spiritual pressure out of it and split the rock in half. "Heh, looks like it's the end for you pal." He said waiting for the dust to clear. "Don't be so sure kid; you're not the only one who has special powers." Ichigo stared wide eyed at the voice and stepped backwards as he saw a figure emerging from the cloud of ruble, a human figure. "got to hand it to ya though, you sure know how to get some one's attention." "I…imposs…possible, you should have been destroyed by my spiritual pressure." "Oh is that what that was, heh I thought that was some sort of fireworks display gone wrong. "Man was I way off." The figure emerged smirking, a tall man with white combed down hair walked towards an unconscious lady. He bent down and picked up the jacket from her and moved her away from the field. He put the jacket on and holstered his guns and sheathed his sword. "Your Ichigo I presume, heh that's a funny name." Rukia and Ichigo stared dumbstruck at the man. "What about you doll face, what's your name?" The stranger quipped with a kissing motion from his lips. "Heh." This pissed Rukia off, she went ballistic. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOLL FACE YOU CREEP, MY NAME IS RUKIA KUCHKI. "AND I AM A MEMBER OF THE 13TH COURT GUARD SQUAD OF THE SOUL SOCIETY, AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" "Sheesh Rukia you're not a drill sergeants no need to yell that loud." Complained Ichigo scratching the back of his head. " Heh calm down Rukia all I asked was your name not a lecture. "Ok since I know both of your names, it's only fair I tell you mine. "My name is Dante, son of Sparda, and that girl you saw is Lady my partner who was recently injured by a half demon …." "Yeah like were supposed to believe that, Ichigo take him out!" "With pleasure, come on buddy lets have some fun." Ichigo leaped into the air and struck Dante with his sword, but Dante unsheathed his sword and blocked his attack faster than Ichigo could blink. He smirked and said. "That's an awfully big sword, you sure you can handle it?" "I heard that joke so many times, and frankly it's getting on my nerves." Dante slid his blade across Ichigo's and kicked him in the stomach. The kick sent him flying into a tree. "Oooo, that one had to hurt. "come on boy let's try that again com on smooch." Dante taunted Ichigo by clapping his hands together and making kissing noises, this made him furious. "Your dead you know that?" He got up and slashed the ground again but Dante leaped into the air and back flipped avoiding the blast. "come oooon, surly you can do better than that." "Ok pal you're finished." Ichigo leaped 6 feet into the air and stood there. (what, he can float?) "GIRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA BANKI!" Dante walked around clapping. "Bravo, keep sticking to that one trick." "This is a different trick." Rukia said watching from the side lines. "Huh, what do you mean it's totally the same move look." "It's similar yes, but he's been up there for a long time look." Rukia pointed at Ichigo and Dante saw that he was now engulfed in black flames and a demonic mask was covering his face. "That's new." "You might want to run." Rukia instructed pointing to the other direction. "Heh no way I haven't been this fired up since my last battle with my brother." "GETSUGAAAAAAAA TENSHOOOOOOOOOOO!" A blast bigger than the first few blasts came lightning fast to Dante and didn't have enough time to maneuver. "Ah crap." He was hit directly and was flung backwards into the jungle Jim. "., how'd you like that?" Ichigo came down and fell to the ground . "Ichigo, you pushed yourself too hard, what have I told you about that?" Rukia cried running to him. "I'm ok just need to rest a bit is all." Said Ichigo getting to his feet. They were walking away when all of a sudden, they heard laughing. "Ha ha ha ha, Wow you almost had me there for a second. "Wooo,man I feel fired up. "Ok kiddies you got to show off, now…..it's my turn." Dante eyes started to glow yellow and his body began to change color to a shiny skeleton like body. His collar of his jacket ripped in some places. "Now the real fun begins." Ichigo and Rukia stared horrified. "Yo…you were supposed …to be be dead." Stuttered Ichigo. "Yeah and how that work out for ya, hah…hah…hah…hah, that's the power of Sparda for ya." They backed up slowly as Devil Dante walked closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(What spiritual pressure, is he even human?) Thought Rukia wide eyed. "Prepare to die, HAAAAAA….huh?" Ichigo deflected Dante's sword scowling "Dam you, why... won't you….just DIE?" "Devil hunters are difficult to kill than any old demon, kid." said Devil Dante knocking aside his blade. Ichigo tried his hardest to fight back but compared to Dante's, Ichigo was a sitting duck. Dante deled a heavy blow towards Ichigo but he leaped away grabbing Rukia. "Ichigo, let me fight too." Offered Rukia, but Ichigo shook his head. "No, you go tend to the girl over there; I got this." Ichigo leaped into the air (Ok twice probably won't hurt.) He thought concentrating his sprit energy. Dante was looking up at Ichigo. "Come on man don't leave me hanging, in fact how about I JOIN YOU!" Devil Dante jumped into the air sword raised aiming for Ichigo. "HA HAAAA, YOUR DEAD NOW K...Huh?" "Get...back..." "What did you say, you need to speak up I'm hard of hearing." Teased Devil Dante putting his hand to his ear. "I said, get...BACK!" Ichigo slammed his sword into Devil Dante's sword and turned around. He was in his state again. "Ooooo, so you decided to go crazy again; what do you call that I'm totally pissed mode?" "It's called my Hallow state and this will be the last time YOU"LL EVER SEE IT, NOW DIE!" Ichigo dealt a blow at Devil Dante but it was no use; he deflected it and met face to face. "You know, I can't tell; whose uglier you or me."Might be you because of your hot temper." "You bastard, I'm going to make you eat those words you know that right?" "Heh, you could try." They both leaped back, swords facing each other. "So let's make this interesting shall we?" Offered Devil Dante. "What do you recommend?" "Looser buys the winner pizza and pays his bills for a month that's sound fair." "Heh, never going to happen." "It was worth a shot." They ran at each other swords ready to clash."!" HAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

Meanwhile, rukia was tending to the woman's stomach wound. (Wow who could do such a heinous thing?) She thought applying ointment to her injury. (Was it that man?) An image of Dante came into her head. But her thoughts were interrupted as the woman stirred. "You awake?" She asked putting a serious face on. The woman opened her eye lids slowly. "Ooooh man I feel like crap...COUPGH...COPGH...COUPGH...huf...huf...huf." "Try not to move too much, or you're wounds will re-open." She prevented the woman from getting up. "Thanks...huf...huf...what's your name any way?" "Rukia, Rukia kuchiki."What about you?" "Lady." "That's an odd name." "Heh, shut up...huf...huf...you sound just like Dante." Rukia's eyes widened. "! Dante?" "Yeah he thinks he's so cool him and that red jacket of his; you barely see him without it...huf...huf...huf. "But were good friends." "Oh you are,that's a shame." said rukia head drifting down. Lady sat up immediately. "Gasp what you mean by that...AUGH!' Lady clutched her stomach. rukia laid her back down. "Right now he's in the middle of a battle with my comrade Ichigo. "We thought he was the enemy." Lady got up and started limping to the mangled jungle Jim set that caught her eye. "I assume Dante did this?" rukia shook her head and looked up. Lady looked up as well and saw two demon like creatures fighting to the death. "Is that...Dante?" "Yes apparently he too had a power locked within him but he can control it more than Ichigo can." Rukia turned to look at her. "Where are you from any way?" Lady exclaimed to rukia the fight with Dante's brother vergil and the portal that Arkham created to unleash all demons on earth and rule. She also exclaimed to her that it was sort of her fault that their hear in the first place from her shooting the portal and caused them to be pulled in, not to mention the fight with Trish which led to her stomach wound. "So he was actually telling the truth, and...And we didn't listen." rukia brought her head down. Lady put her hand on her shoulder and told her it wasn't her fault, she was doing her job. "And hey, how were you supposed to know he wouldn't be a threat?" "Yeah your right." "Now what say we get them to stop fighting hm?" rukia held up a hand. "Let's just continue to watch, I'm entertained right now." "Ha ha ha ha , you read my mind." They laid on the grass and observed the fight.

…

"SLASH…SLASH…HA HA GO DOWN!" "GIIIIRRRRAAAAUUUUGH, YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" Ichigo kept rushing towards Devil Dante and he always leaped behind him slashed him with his sword two times and kicked him. "And you seriously need to consider anger management class." They rushed each other this time and were locked in a storm of blows. CLANG…CLANGS…CLANG. They leaped into the air and slashed but always collided blades. "THAT'S IT, LETS FINISH THIS!" Ichigo lifted his sword and cried. "GETSUGA….TENSHOOOOO!" Another blast of energy hurtled towards Devil Dante but Rukia appeared in front of him with her arms spread out. "! Rukia get out of the way!" "SANTEN KESSHUN!" Rukia chanted and a shield surrounded them both. The attack dispersed and she took the protective barrier down. Ichigo reverted back to normal. "Whats the big idea Rukia He was almost finished." Complained Ichigo sheathing his sword. "This man is a friend along with the girl." "Wait so he was telling the truth?" Dante turned back to normal and sat down, but forgot he couldn't stand in the sky without his devil mode and fell to the ground. He landed right next to Lady who was lying on the ground watching the fight. "Ow, so how long were you awake?" He asked massaging his right shoulder. "For a while now, you kicked some major but Dante." "Heh and they say I can't entertain the ladies." Rukia and Ichigo walked up to them both hands extended. "Sorry for the mix up Dante." Said Rukia. He shook her hand, and said. "It's ok; to be honest I actually enjoyed myself." "Heh, same here let's do it again sometime k?" Asked Ichigo hand extended. Dante shook his hand. "So Rukia told me how you got here, must have been brutal." "Oh you don't know the half of it." They walked away together into the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is a strange looking one." (Wh...What was that...where am I?) Nero thought, as he heard the voices. He couldn't see anything; all he saw was complete darkness. "What do you reckon we do with him?" (Wait, are they talking about me? And who's they any way, am I dead?) Nero thought. "Take him to Lord Aizen, he'll know exactly what to do with this little runt." (Little runt, they are talking about me!) "What I don't understand is how could a mere human wind up in the hallow realm f he's not even dead." "I don't know maybe you can ask him if he wakes up." (Ok try to remember...I was on a roof top with...Lady, yeah Lady. (We were chasing Arham along with Dante...then I ended up getting my ass kicked by some chick...uh what was her name...Trish. (And my name is Nero and I'm half demon.) The hallows picked him up started to drag him; Nero felt it and immediately and opened his eyes. He saw a barren waste land nothing but dunes of sand or what looked like sand. He looked around and saw strange architecture. Then, he tried to get a look at his captors but one of them turned and saw him awake. (Wow from the way this guy looks, I must be in danger.) He grabbed the hollow's harm and squeezed it until it snapped. "GYAAAAAH, YOU RUNT!" It tried grabbing him, but Nero ducked and kicked it in the jaw. It loosened its grip on him and Nero extended his Devil Bringer to a length and chucked it across the field. The other one looked frightened and tried to flee, but Nero grabbed him and swung it around in the air then slammed it to the ground. "Sigh that was a hell of a work out." "Bravo Mr. Kurosaki, I must say I'm very impressed." Nero turned around and saw a man with a long white coat on and square framed glasses. He then turned around and looked around him then pointed to himself. "You talking to me?" "Of course I'm talking to you, who else will I be talking to?" "Do I know you?" Nero stepped backwards as the man approached him. "Oh don't play dumb Ichigo, you know me." Nero scratched his head. "Aizen Ichigo, it's me Aizen." Nero slapped himself in the face with the palm of his hand, and said. "Oh I'm sorry; you must have me mistaken for someone else." "Someone else?" Aizen had a peculiar look on him. "Yeas, my name is Nero." Really?" He had a smile on him now which made Nero feel uncomfortable. "Tell me…NERO, what would you do if I were to oh I don't' know…do THIS!" Aizen pulled out a sword and stabbed him in the stomach. "GUAACK…huf..huf….huf.. AAAUGH!" Nero gripped the hilt and slumped to his knees. "Hmph a pitty.' Aizen started to walk off, but then… "Heh heh heh heh heh." He stopped and turned around and saw him getting up. "That's impossible, that was supposed to kill you." "AH HA HA HA HA, man did I have you fooled." Nero tightened his grip on the sword's hilt and to Aizen's amazement, pulled it out of his stomach. Blood spattered everywhere as it was pulled out. Nero examined the sword. "Kind of a dull sword don't you think, may be you ought to try something a little more AFFECTIVE!" Nero pulled out his sword and revved his motor. Aizen stepped backwards with fear in his eyes. "Wh…what are you?" He whispered. Nero examined his sword then… "One angry SON OF A BITCH!" Nero ran to Aizen, but as he approached him; a portal appeared between them. He tried stopping, but he was pulled in. "DAAAAMMMM YOOOUUUUuuu!" "That's the end of that fellow." Aizen walked away and went back to his castle, then burst in the throne room and sat down thinking. (If that wasn't Kurosaki, then who was that?) "Maybe you might know." He drifted his eyes to a shadowy corner and saw a tall bald guy with two different color eyes emerge, along with a man in a blue jacket and a girl in a black corset with blond hair. "Who are you people, and why have you come to my sanctum?" "I am Arkham, and we have a proposition for you." Aizen looked at him. "What kind of proposition?" "One that will help you get what you desire most." "What I want most, is revenge on that substitute soul reaper!" Aizen clenched his fists. Arkham smiled and said. "I can help you with that just say the word." Arkham extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?" Aizen put on a malicious smile and shook his hand.

…

Back in Karakuda town, Ichigo was sitting in class falling asleep. "Bla…bla…bla…bla." Ichigo looked out the window and spotted a strange vortex opening up near the park. (Another vortex, could it be friendly?) He raised his hand. "Sir I have to use the rest room!"

…

Ichigo ran outside and saw Rukia rushing to the site, along with Dante and Lady. "What are the odds of the person being friendly?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, were just going to have to wait and see. "Don't attack until Dante and Lady give the ok." Ordered Rukia. "Right." Oh, and one more thing." Rukia stopped and put a red glove on and punched Ichigo in the stomach. He fell out of his body and landed on his head. "When are we going to the Urahara shop, this is really painful." Rukia ignored him and pointed to the sky "look some thing's coming. The portal erupted then spit someone out, a man with White combed down hair; similar to dante's. "Hold it guys I know that guy!" Lady rushed past the others followed by Dante. Nero has fell on his back as he came out of the vortex. "what's wrong with him?" Asked Ichigo rushing to them. Lady held him up a bit then checked his pulse. "Ah ha, he's ok he's just unconscious." "Oh thank god, when he wakes up we'll ask him where he was sent to." Exclaimed Dante. "Come on take him to my place, my dad runs a clinic." Suggested Ichigo reverting back to human. They all left the playground and headed forth to Ichigo's with Lady cradling Nero in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dad get a bed ready a.s.a.p.!" Ichigo busted through the doors of the clinic fallowed by Lady carrying Nero; Dante, and Rukia fallowed. "Right, let's take a look." Isshin Kurosaki examined Nero's body with a puzzled look. "Hmm there are no signs of any type of injury, where did you find him?" "At the park, we saw him lying on the ground. " Ichigo's dad continued examining Nero and finally found the issue. "There's a big bump on the back of his head." So he was beaten maybe?" Ichigo lied; he did not want to risk his father finding out about him being a soul reaper and had big fight with Nero's friend. Although, Ichigo had the slightest feeling that his dad already knows and knew for a while. "No it's too big to be from a beating, he must have fallen from something." The room went silent Lady stood next to Nero holding his hand, and Dante just leaned against a wall on the opposite side with his head down. "He just needs rest and some pain medication, so you guys go wait in the hall until I give the you the o k for you to come back in." They waited for 3 hours, every second felt like years to Lady. She was pacing the room biting her thumb. Finally, Isshin emerged out of the room wiping the back of his hand over his fore head smiling. "He just suffered a minor head injury, he'll be ok." "Can we go in and check on him then?" Asked Dante leaning against the wall with a slice of pizza. "Sure in the meantime, I have to have a word with you son?" He motioned Ichigo for him to fallow him. "What is it dad?" "Who are those guys and how did you meet them. "They don't look like they're from around here are they?" Ichigo looked frightened and thought, (Crap I can't tell dad that I ran into them at the park fighting them, hmm what if I say…) "ICHIGO!" Ichigo jumped with a nervous look in his eyes. "What?" "I asked if you knew where they were from." "Oh yeah, um there from…uh….er….sigh…you see…" "Were tourists.' Ichigo turned and saw Dante standing behind him. "There tourists, what he said." "Ok son just making sure you're not hanging out with the wrong crowd." Isshin slapped Ichigo in the back and knocked him over. "Be back by curfew son and we won't have any trouble." "GIR, WHATS THIS ABOUT CURFEW NOWADAYS HUH, TELLING YOUR 17 YEAR OLD SON TO BE HOME BY A SPECIFIC TIME IS OUT OF LINE; ESSPECIALY AT A REDICULOUS TIME LIKE 7!" "YOU BE HOME BY & OR NO SUPER FOR YOU MISTER!" Isshin waved his fist in the air as Ichigo and Dante walked to the room where Nero and Lady were. "Is it always like this with you and your dad?" Asked Dante trying hard not to laugh. "Yes but you learn to live with it, well if your me that is." They walked into the room and saw Nero sitting up talking to Rukia. "Hey man what happened thought you ditched us back there." Quipped Dante ruffling Nero's hair. "No I was sent to some strange place and I was telling Rukia about it. "She seems to be paranoid now." What was the place like?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia suspiciously. Rukia gave a grim look to Ichigo and something told him he'd already guessed. "Hueco mundo?" Rukia nodded. "I was ambushed after I killed these two skeleton like creatures by a man in a white coat wearing glasses." "Gasp, Man with glasses? "Tsk… Aizen." "Did you happen to see if Vergil, Arkham, and Trish were there?" Asked Lady. Nero shook his head. "Looks like were taking a little trip eh Rukia?" Ichigo turned to Rukia and she nodded. "Time to round up the team." Right I'll go get chad and Uryu, and you go get Orihime and the others from the Soul society." Hm." Rukia nodded and took off out the window. The others looked at each other. "What's up?" Asked Dante. We're going to Hueco Mondo but were going to need some help." "With what?" "Maybe the ones you're looking for are with Aizen and that way we could apprehend them and Aizen then send you all home." "Ok so what's the plan?" Asked Lady Ichigo smiled and said, "Were going to school." Dante, Nero, and Lady looked puzzled and Dante said, "Oh crap, I don't like the way this is going." "Yep so get your back packs ready for tomorrow." "Crist did I forget to mention that I dropped out of high school during my fresh man year?" complained Nero. "Look at the bright side, now you get another chance to graduate." Said Lady smiling.

The next morning, Dante, Lady, and Nero were rudely awaken by Isshin's yelling and then a crash from Ichigo's room. Dante knocked on the door and then before he had time to react, the door burst opened and hit Dante in the face. "Ow, what the hell is going on here?" Complained Dante massaging his nose. "It's time to wake up and get ready for school, so I came in to remind Ichigo." Stated Isshin with his index finger in the air. Whack, Ichigo let punched his dad square in the face and sent him flying out of the room and tumbling down the stairs. "I'M FREAKIN 17 YEARS OLD, I DON'T NEED SOME ONE WAKING ME UP FOR SCHOOL IN THE MORNING. "THAT'S WHAT A DAM ALARM CLOCK IS FOR, WHICH YOU KEEP TURNING OFF!" Lady let out a slight giggle, which made Ichigo turn his head abruptly towards her with a scowl. "Anything else to add on?" He asked twitching his left eyebrow. Lady placed their hands behind her back and looked away while saying, "Nope" "Let's just quit screwing around and get to school already, the sooner I get this over with the better." They headed out the door after saying bye to everyone and they were off.

When they made it to school, they walked into the building only to have Ichigo bombarded by his friend Keigo Asano. "WHO ARE THESE GUYS ICHIGO ARE THEY REPLACEMENT FRIENDS FOR ORIHIME AND THE RUKIA GIRL, I'M SO SHOCKED! "YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW THE DECENCY TO HANG OUT WITH ME MORE OF….GAUH!" Ichigo walloped him in the check and knocked him to the ground. He leaped up from his back and pointed a finger at him and said, "YOU BIG MEANIE!" and stormed off. "Who was that some friend of yours?" Asked Nero scratching the back of his head. "You could say that, but none that would help us." They reached his 1st period class room and halted them. "Ok You guys go to the attendance office and pick up your schedules it's over there to the left." "Whatever, come on Nero." Dante grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. "W…wait, aren't you coming Lady?" "Oh you guys go on ahead I have to use the rest room." "Suit yourself." Lady walked into the rest room and heard some strange noises. "Uh…Shi…Shizuka, I don't think…Ah…ah…we should be doing this." "Don't worry Nagisa, no one's around we have all the time in the world." "No don't…don't touch me there…Ah." Lady opened one of the stalls and was horrified at what she saw. She saw two teenage girls in the middle of a sexual inter course. She ran out of the bath room as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her breathing heavy. (I'm so scared for life now.) Dante and Nero saw her and asked what was up but she nearly responded, "Nothing let's just go get my schedule." She picked up her schedule and said good bye to Dante and Nero and walked into the class but was scared out of her mind when she found out where she had to sit. She sat in between the two girl she saw in the bath room and looked nervous. (Just don't look at them and they won't bother you) "Excuse me?" "GUAH, I didn't see anything!" Lady jumped as the girl in the red hair tapped her side. "Uh…I man….yes?" "You don't happen to have a pencil on you do you?" Oh…uh yeah...um hear you go." "Thanks". The rest of her class went on with no other problems.

End of part 1


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPCOM & SHONENJUMP: BLEACH MAY CRY**

Author: kiraoursaviour

Part 2 chapter 6

As class progressed, Lady eventually got to know Nagisa and her friend Shizuma. Dante and Nero ran into this crazy war nut and a gun freak at lunch but decided they might need them. So Dante and Nero introduced themselves and told them they were needed for something important. "Oh yeah I'll go wherever it is you going to need someone who knows allot about guns; my name is Kohta Hirano." "Yes I will assist you you're going to need a certified A.S pilot, I'm sure." "Great, whatever that is what did you say your name was?" "My name is Sergeant Souske Sagara." He gave a crisp salute as Dante examined him. "Ok we got some help I guess." "We'll keep in touch". Dante and Nero walked out of the cafeteria and ran into Lady who was running and screaming. "Whoa lady where's the fire?" Dante extended his arms to block her path, as Lady struggled to get pass them. "These girls are chasing me because they want me to be part of a…." Lady looked down and froze. "A what?" "A threesome." Dante and Nero burst out laughing, they were laughing so hard they nearly died trying to breathe. "Ok ha ha ha, it wasn't that funn…." "There you are sweetie we were wondering if you bailed on us." Lady turned around and saw Nagisa holding hands with Shizuma. "Listen girls I'm not like you two". Lady tried to explain but Nagisa grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her while saying; "nonsense, that's why were hear." "Yeah you just listen to us and we'll make you the best of the best." Shizuma said stroking her hair. Lady freaked out and mouthed the words "Help me." Dante and Nero shook their heads and said we'll be delighted to watch though." Nagisa looked at Shizuma and asked if it was ok. After a few seconds of thinking she said; 'Ah what the hell come on boys." Dante and Nero started to walk to them while making impressions of Bevis and Butt Head. "Heh heh heh this is going to be cool." "Uh huh huh uh…totally cool." "Are you guys freaking serious?" "Ok we have are team lets go." They turned around and saw Ichigo standing next to a group of kids. "Right, we were going to do just that." Nero said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah right you little perverts, you were trying to join us."Ok no fighting until we see Aizen and Arkham." Declared Ichigo. "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue." A tall girl with orange hair and a pink shirt extended her hand to Lady. She shook her hand and introduced herself, as did Dante and Nero to the others. "Nice to meet you, I am Uru Ishida." He said pushing up his glasses. "I'm, Chad." A big muscular Mexican man greeted them. "Now when Rukia arrives we can be on our way." They walked to a store, and standing there was a man in a stripe green hat talking to a girl with pink hair and a cross across her chest. "Oh hear they are." They walked to him as Ichigo greeted him. "Yo Urahara Rukia hear yet?" "You just missed her but let me introduce you to your new comrade Moka Akashiya." "Please to meet you." "She's a…well, she calls herself an S class monster or vampire; she'll be helping you guys in Heco Mon do." "Great what are we going to accomplish with a bunch of kids tagging along?" Dante crossed his arms and smirked. Ichigo walked to Dante and leaned in to tell him, "I'd watch what you say around some of these people seeing that there my friends."You never know what could happen knowing me." "! Dam it, I forgot." "So…um Rukia is already gone?" Orihime asked. "Yes she went to the soul Society to gather her team, and she wants you all to report to her for further instructions." "Ok then let's move out." Ichigo walked into the shop but stopped as he heard someone shout, "WAIT, WERE COMING TOO!" He turned around and saw some scrawny boy holding hands with a girl with blue hair and a yellow shirt that showed off most of her chest, and a little girl in a witch's hat. "Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari I knew I could count on you guys!" "Yeah, plus who else is going to be there to watch over you?" Tsukune was out of breath and was heaving in front of Moka. "I want to be close to my love slave." Kurumu hugged against Tsukune rubbing her chest. "AH AAAH YAA!" "And I came so I could be with my two lovers." Yukari grabbed Moka's nipples and twisted them while hugging on to Tsukune. The others just stared with a look of awkwardness and unpleasantness, while Lady dragged an open mouthed Dante and Nero away from the scene. "Ok…now that the reunion is over, I think it's about time we get you guys on your way." "Yes please, the sooner the better." Complained Lady. "Ok every one fallow me."

led them to the back of the store and opened a trap door on the floor and ushered them down the ladder. When most of them climbed down, they were amazed at how much space was there underground. "Whoa it looks like a desert." Said Nero admiring the place. "Yes…yes, it's a big place but right now we have more important things to do than gawking at my facility." He led them to a what looked like a paper Mache whole that erupted a portal. "Ichigo you know what to do so guide them safely." "You got it." They walked into the portal and they were off.

(Hey I don't know if I'm going to be posting any more stories or chapters soon. I'm graduating this year so I might not have time to continue BLEACH MAY CRY or the kh story. When I have time then I will be back till then…peace.


End file.
